


A Meowvelous Reveal

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Day 3: Ugly Sweater, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Marinette and Chat Noir have a gift exchange.





	A Meowvelous Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/gifts).



"Princess!" Chat called, knocking on her skylight.

"Coming, Kitty!" She called back.

* * *

She never understood why he'd started visiting her in the first place. When she'd asked, he'd mumbled an excuse, before hurriedly switching topics. She'd never pried. She'd simply went along with it, knowing that if he wouldn't come to Ladybug, at least she knew he was okay. She'd made sure to give him extra croissants that night.

It was him who'd kissed her first. She'd been 'modeling' a dress she'd made, inspired by him, and the next thing she knew, she was being kissed by her partner (not that he knew she was his partner; As far as he knew, she was just Marinette). But she _had_ been getting over her crush on Adrien, slowly falling for her pun loving partner. So, when he’d kissed her, she'd kissed him back.

And that's where their relationship started. Well, sort of anyway. Because after that kiss, he'd pulled away, muttering apology after apology, while blushing and backing up towards her skylight, before fleeing into the night. She'd covered her mouth with her hand, a little dazed, not believing that'd just happened, until Tikki had snapped her out of it.

He hadn't come back for another three nights.

When he finally returned, Marinette had met him outside on her balcony, with a slap to his cheek for not coming back after what'd happened. And then, she'd kissed him. Softly, languidly, the opposite of her slapping him. He'd apologized, before kissing her again, and that was when it all _really_ started.

He'd visit when he could, helping with homework, getting some macarons and kisses in return.

When her birthday had arrived, he'd gone overboard in gifts ("Chat, a 600-euro necklace _and_ 400 euros worth of fabrics and sewing supplies are just _too much_." "But, _Princess!_ You’re my _girlfriend!_ I'm allowed to spoil you!")

And now, they were here.

* * *

Marinette opened the skylight with a smile, happy to see her boyfriend on any occasion she could (because akuma attacks and patrol didn't count, as she wasn't Marinette). He closed his eyes, leaning down for a kiss she happily returned. 

She pulled away, running back down to her trapdoor. When he looked at her quizzically, she called over her should, "I'll be right back!"

She came back a few minutes later, to find her kitty laying on her bed, playing with a ball of blue yarn. 

"You really are a cat, aren't you?"

"But of course, Princess." He sat up, and smiled down at her.

She was carrying a tray, filled with eclairs, croissants, macarons, cookies, among others, and milk.

"Be careful, Princess." He teased.

"What was that? You want me to trip and fall, dropping all your precious sweets? Well, all right, if you say so." She teased back.

And then she actually stumbled, and if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes due to his miraculous, they actually would've all fallen to the ground.

"My _hero_." She drawled.

He winked, taking three croissants off her plate.

"To lighten your load of course." He said, as he shoved the croissants into his mouth, humming in delight.

She laughed placing the tray on her desk.

"What are you doing here, silly kitty. I thought we were meeting up tomorrow! Your present isn't ready yet!" She said, taking a cookie for herself.

"I know Princess! But I couldn't _wait!"_ He pouted. "Besides, your my girlfriend. Can't I come over whenever I want?"

"Well, what if Alya had been over tonight? She would've had a field day!" She giggled at the thought. "And then I wouldn't have gotten any sleep tonight, 'cause she wouldn't kept me up all night asking us questions."

"But Mari, it's _my_ job to keep you up all night."

"That it is, _Chaton"_ , she said, ruffling his hair, "that it is."

* * *

Marinette had to give Alya excuse after excuse, as to why they couldn't have a sleepover on Christmas.

"I told you, Alya. I'm _busy."_

"But, _Mari..."_ She continued, as they made their way into the classroom.

Adrien listened into their conversation in pure amusement, wondering if he'd get a chance to tease her about it tonight.

* * *

"Mari! Are you here?" Chat called, knocking on her balcony for the nth time.

"Uh, yeah!" Her distant reply came. "Be out in a moment!"

While his suit protected him from the cold December brought, Marinette was all decked out in jackets and sweaters, and many other necessities she deemed fit for going out in the cold weather for a few minutes.

"Sorry I took so long, Kitty. I had to multitask between finishing your present, and talking Alya out of coming over tonight."

"Speaking of, where's my present?" He asked, making a show of looking behind to confirm she was holding nothing shaped like a gift.

She put her hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, it's in my room. I haven't even wrapped it yet! Can you just give me, like, five more minutes?"

He nodded, placing a kiss to her lips, before shooing her downstairs. She smiled up at him, glancing down at the neatly wrapped package, in pink and white wrapping paper, at his feet, before making her way back into her room. Ten minutes later she appeared, looking more frazzled then she had the first time she'd come out.

He looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... Alya will be over in, like, twenty minutes for a 'sleepover' she invited herself to, so I can't spend Christmas with you." She pouted.

"Aw, come on, Princess." He placed another kiss to her lips. "At least we get some time together now."

With his foot he nudged her present towards her, while taking her box, wrapped in green and black paper, for himself.

She bent down to open her gift, smiling at the new sewing machine that glimmered in the night sky. The new, top edition, sewing machine you could only get if you were a billionaire, with lots of money and could afford it.

The one she'd been complaining about to _Alya_ for weeks, knowing if she'd mentioned it to him, he would've actually gotten it for her.

"Chat... How....?"

"I have my sources." He winked.

And then he opened his. It was a green sweater, with a red collar and cuffs. On the front, in big block letters, were the words _'Have a Meowvelous Christmas'_ , in white. There was even a black cat sleeping on top of the word meowvelous, it's tail curled around the M, along with little Chat heads decorating the rest of the sweater.

_"Mari..."_

"Do you not like it? I can make you something else."

"No! I... I _love_ it!"

He threw his arms around his girlfriend, before placing a kiss on her lips.

And then he put the sweater on, right then and there.

Only then, did they hear the bakery door open, and Alya's voice echoing up to her balcony, as she'd left the skylight open. She'd quickly gathered up the wrapping paper, shoving it underneath the box, in hopes Alya wouldn't come up and see it, and hid her present as well. 

Chat kissed her.

"I bid you farewell, my dear Princess." He bent down, and kissed her hand.

He winked at her before jumping off into the night.

"Have a _Meowvelous_ Christmas!"

* * *

Needless to say, when Adrien walked into school wearing the sweater the next day, thinking nothing of it, Marinette nearly had a heart attack (although she did faint...)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)
> 
> You can check out my prompt list on [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com), and if you'd like a specific day to be gifted to you, just let me know! :)


End file.
